


Eric's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 15-year-old Eric had eyes for the cute 12-year-old boy at the pool.  Eric would soon learn to be careful what you wish for...





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I glanced around the area. Most of my friends were off on various family vacations for the summer, and practically all the rest were working. Since I was a summer baby, I didn't turn 16 for a couple more weeks, and so didn't have my driver's license yet, which kinda bummed me out, since it tended to leave me out of more than a few activities that I could do on m own to where I could easily get to on my bike (which, as you're probably guessing by now, wasn't much) – my mom said that she wasn't going to spend all her time driving me everywhere (my dad was in the military and was currently on assignment overseas).

Today, I decided to hang out at the local public swimming pool, since summer was almost over. For a while, I didn't see anyone I knew, but I'd just spotted Matt, a boy who lived a few houses down from me.

"Hey, Eric," he said when he saw me.

"Hey, short stuff," I replied. "You old enough to be here by yourself?" I grinned. We didn't know each other too well, but we sometimes teased each other.

"Hey, I just turned 12 last week!" he said, pretending to look hurt.

"Well, happy birthday," I said. Even though he was barely 12, I couldn't help but run my eyes over his body, trying hard not to make it so anyone would notice. Matt was about 5'2", a little on the thin side, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing Speedos, which left little to the imagination. I was glad I was wearing baggy shorts that hid my erection.

"Thanks," he replied, sitting down next to me.

We must have been quite a sight sitting there together. Even though I was 15, I was already 6'1", built like a football player, and had shaggy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

We sat there and talked for a while before he asked if I wanted to come back over to his house. I agreed, just because I had nothing better to do at the moment. So we headed over to his house and went inside. I noticed there was no one else there. We went into his bedroom.

"So, what do you think of my new Speedos?" he asked suddenly. "I got them for my birthday."

"Uh, they're nice," I said.

"Why don't you just take a good look at them?" he said. "After all, you were checking me out at the pool. Here you can look at me all you want."

My mouth went dry. He'd noticed that I'd been checking him out at the pool?!?!

"Eric, you know the one thing I'd like for my birthday that I didn't get?"

"No, I don't," I said.

"I'd like to hump a guy."

He'd said it so causally that at first I couldn't believe my ears! "You want to hump?" I said.

"Yep."

"Me?"

"Yep."

He dropped his Speedos. His dick quickly rose to attention, and was about 4 ½ inches long. He had a small mass of pubic hairs around his dick and balls.

"Please," he said quietly. "I just wanna hump one time, just to know what it's like."

My willpower collapsed, and I dropped my shorts. My 7 ½ inch erection jutted out. Matt stared at my dick and balls.

"I know that one of the ways two guys hump is for one to stick his dick up the butt of the other," Matt said, "but honestly, there's no way you're sticking that thing up my butt."

"That's all right," I said. "There are other ways for guys to hump."

We moved over to his bed and I laid down on it, reaching my arms out to him. He got on top of me, and as I wrapped my arms around him he started grinding his crotch against mine, his skinny chest pressed against my chest.

We went at it like that for a while until Matt stopped and pulled up. He moved down to my crotch and stared at my dick and balls again for a few moments. He then grabbed my dick with his right hand and moved his face down until my dick started sliding into his mouth. When he had gone down as far as he could (which, admittedly, wasn't very far), he began sucking. I moaned out and started running my hands through his hair. Moments later, his right hand started going up and down, and my eyes rolled up in my head in pure ecstasy. At one point I felt his left hand go under my balls. On and on his combined blow job/jack off continued. I wanted it to last forever, but it wasn't to be, and eventually I cried out and shoved his head down as I came and came into his mouth. When I finally stopped ejaculating and released his head, he jerked up, releasing my dick.

"Eeewwwwww!!!" he said, spitting out my semen onto the floor.

"Sorry," I said. After a few moments, he stopped spitting and made a face at me. "What'd you think was going to happen when you sucked long enough?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

I took him by the arm and led him over to the bed. He laid down on it on his back, and I moved his legs apart before settling down between them. I stared at his dick and balls.

"Nice," I said after a bit.

"Uh, thanks," he replied.

I then leaned down and took his dick into my mouth and started sucking. He moaned out and started pawing the back of my head. I put my hands on the backs of his legs and moved them onto my back, where he crossed them at the ankles. His hips started thrusting up and down as he started humping my face, his balls flopping against my chin. We continued at it for a while before Matt cried out and came into my mouth. He flopped onto the bed, his hands and legs sliding off of me.

I pulled up and laid down next to him. He curled up to me, resting his head on my chest. He also threw one leg over mine, his leg resting partially on my crotch and his crotch pressed up against my leg. He rubbed my chest for a few moments before resting his hand on it. I wrapped an arm around him.

He yawned, then said, "That was great."

"Yeah, it was," I replied.

I laid there contently, enjoying Matt's nude body on me. After a few minutes, I realized he'd fallen asleep. I watched him sleep for a little while. Then I closed my eyes, just for what I thought would be a few moments. Of course, I wound up falling asleep.

Matt's stirring woke me. He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled. "So it wasn't a dream," he said.

"No, it wasn't," I said.

He looked down at my crotch, and then reached out and started playing with my mass of dark pubic hairs before he grabbed my dick. "I like your dick," he said, as my dick started getting hard. When it was fully hard, he started jacking me off. I moaned out. After a couple of minutes, Matt moved down and took as much of my dick as he could into his mouth and started sucking while his hand continued to jack me off. I moaned out again as I clutched the sheets under me. I soon cried out and started ejaculating. The first shot went into Matt's mouth, and he quickly pulled up, though his hand continued to pump. The second shot hit him right in the nose, and he quickly moved to the side as my semen continued to blast out of the end of my dick. Matt held onto my dick while it went soft, then released it. He quickly grabbed a shirt and wiped his nose off.

We traded places, and I bent down and took his hard dick into my mouth and started blowing Matt off. He moaned, and his hands found their way to the back of my head, while his legs found their way to my back, and he started humping my face for the second time that day. I sucked for a while, then started using my tongue to play with his dick. Moments later he cried out and started coming in my mouth. When his ejaculation finished and he went limp, I pulled up. I laid down on top of him and looked into his eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're the best, Eric," he told me.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a grin.

We kissed again, before we got up. I pulled my swimming suit back on, and headed home.

***

We met a few more times before going over to his place to blow each other off. My birthday came around, and I celebrated with my family. I didn't have the chance to hook up again with Matt until a couple of days later, when we met up and headed over to his place. We kissed as we started stripping.

As I watched him pull his briefs off, I said, "I want some butt humping!"

"I told you, you're not sticking that thing up my butt," he said, gesturing at my erection.

"That's all right," I said. "What I meant is that I want you to hump my butt."

"Really?!" he said, his face lighting up.

"Yep," I told him.

I laid down, and lifted my legs up and spread them apart, offering myself to him. He got down between my legs, grabbed his dick, and aimed it towards my butthole. He moved forward until the end of his dick was at my butthole, and then he started pushing his dick into me. When he was all the way inside me, he started thrusting, his balls flopping repeatedly against my butt as he pumped. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and pulled him to me, his scrawny chest pressed up against my muscular chest. I ran my legs up and down his, while I ran my hands along his back. Matt was going crazy, pounding my butt like a jackrabbit.

"Yeah, do me, Matt!" I cried out at one point.

On and on Matt thrust into me. His dick would occasionally hit something inside me that felt really good. He kept going until his thrusting started getting frantic, and then he gave a big, final thrust and cried out, and I felt him come into me. When he finished coming, I held him tightly as I started grinding my crotch against him, trying to keep his soft dick inside me. A couple of minutes later I cried out and came all over us.

We laid there contently for a while after my ejaculation. Eventually we got up and took a shower together before getting dressed.

***

The Friday before school started came around. Matt came over to my place, and I was glad we were the only two there at the time, because within minutes of Matt arriving, our clothes went flying off and we were on my bed feeling each other up. Matt soon pushed me onto my back and positioned himself so that the end of his dick was at my butthole. He thrust his hips forward, getting almost his entire dick into me. He started moving his hips back and forth. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding his smooth body to mine while he thrust.

His dick continued to slide in and out of me, and it kept hitting that spot that felt really good. It felt so good, in fact, that soon I was arching my hips up off the bed and crying out as my semen blasted out of the end of my dick. Matt continued to pump as my ejaculation finished and my dick went limp. As I settled down, I marveled as how I was laying on my bed naked, letting a 12-year-old boy hump my butt (and for a second time, no less!). Eventually, like last time, his thrusting soon started getting frantic, and he cried out as he slammed his dick into me as shot after shot of his semen blasted into me.

We laid there and cuddled for a while after his ejaculation finished. He then pulled out of me, and we kissed for a few moments before we got into the shower together.

***

We didn't see much of each other for a few weeks after that, as school kept us both busy. I kind of missed having sex with him, but figured that with school in session, I could find someone closer to my own age for that. After all, Matt wasn't a bad lover, but I wanted to give butt sex as well as receive, and I didn't really want to wait for Matt to decide it was all right to be on the receiving end.

But then, a few weeks after having sex with Matt, I started feeling a bit sick to my stomach. I started throwing up, and I didn't know why. My mom somehow found out about my vomiting, and took me to a doctor. The doctor ran a bunch of tests, and eventually came back to where my mom and I were waiting.

"Well," he said, "we know what's wrong with Eric. There's no polite way to say this, so I'll be direct. Eric is pregnant."

"I'm...what?!" I managed to get out. Of all the things I'd expected could be causing my vomiting and nausea, being pregnant certainly wasn't one of them!

"You're pregnant," the doctor repeated.

Most of the rest of the day went by in a blur. Future appointments were set up, and I was signed up for a birthing class. Somehow it came out just who the father was, and authorities (as well as Matt and his parents) were notified. My mom also notified my dad. Matt's parents decided not to press charges against me, much to my relief.

During one checkup, I received a stunning surprise. While checking for the baby with a sort of ultrasound device used for pregnant guys, the med tech said, "Well, that's odd. The baby's not where he's supposed to be."

A few moments of searching, the med tech found him. "But the only reason that the fetus would be there is if..." He began moving the hand-held device around again, then said, "Yep, that's what I thought. Well, Eric, you're carrying twins."

"Twins?!" I said. "I'm pregnant with _twins_?!"

"Yes, you are," the med tech confirmed.

***

I continued with my routine checkups, still feeling a bit numb about the news that I was carrying twins, especially since records indicated that while I wasn't the youngest guy to ever be pregnant, I was the youngest guy to ever be pregnant with twins.

Soon my dad arrived home on leave. He got home while I was at school, and I dreaded having to go home and face him. I knew he loved me, but he was also strict at times, and I knew he had high expectations for me, and me having kids at 16 was certainly not a part of that.

I walked slowly into the house when I got home. I found my dad sitting at the kitchen table. From the glare he gave me, I knew I was in for it.

"Sit down," he told me, and I quickly did so. "Now," he continued, "you're probably guessing I'm not too happy with you right now, and you'd be right. I'm not sure how to deal with this, and so right now, I want you out of this house."

"You're kicking me out? While I'm pregnant!?" I practically shrieked.

He held up a hand. "Not quite. Right now, I need to figure this out, and I don't think I can do so with you around. I'm very disappointed with you, Eric, and while Matt's parents have agreed not to have you prosecuted, I still believe there will still need to be consequences for what you've one. Would you agree with that?"

I nodded, and he continued. "Now, there are three consequences that I've decided on. The first is that you won't live here while you're pregnant. Now, Matt's parents have graciously agreed that you can stay with them during the remainder of your pregnancy. The second is that you will give birth naturally, barring the off-chance the doctors think that doing so would pose too much of a health risk and that a C-Section would be wiser."

"Give birth naturally!? Dad, you know I'm carrying twins, right?"

"Yes, and the doctor I spoke to today assures me that from what the tests show so far that your body is healthy enough to be able to handle both carrying and giving birth to two babies. Now, you don't have to keep the babies if you don't want to, but you will give birth to them."

"And what's the third one?" I asked a bit weakly.

"It's something that Matt's dad has asked for, and I've agreed to. He doesn't want the other boys getting any ideas about having sex before they're ready to become parents, so he hopes that making them watch someone going through giving birth will make them think twice before having sex themselves, so he wants you to invite Matt's brothers into the delivery room when you give birth." Matt had three brothers, Dakota (age 15), Aidan (age 11), and Bryce (age 7).

I paled a bit, but nodded. Admittedly, I hadn't thought much about who to invite into the delivery room, partially because once I'd found out I was carrying twins I tried not to think about how they'd be born. While I could understand and almost agree with Matt's dad's logic, I wasn't sure that I was overly thrilled with the idea of Matt's brothers watching me give birth. Sure, I'd changed in the locker room at school and at the public swimming pool, and had for years, so it wasn't like I hadn't ever been naked in front of other guys (both guys I knew and complete strangers) of all ages for years. But it still seemed weird to have Matt's brothers getting the opportunity to stare at my dick and balls (or at least Aidan and Bryce; Dakota and I'd had gym class at the same time last year, and so had been naked around each other while changing and showering).

But looking at my dad showed that there was really no room for negotiations. "All right," I said quietly.

Practically before I knew it, I was packed off to Matt's house, and was moved down to a guest bedroom in the basement, and incredibly Matt's parents were having him stay in not only the same bedroom, but in the same bed! (It was a queen-size bed.)

That first night, as Matt and I were getting ready for bed, Matt said, "Well, this is weird."

"You have *no* idea," I said, getting into bed. "After I learned I was pregnant, I wasn't sure whose dad would kill me first – yours or mine. And yet here I am, staying in your house and sleeping in the same bed as you are."

"I know. I thought my dad was going to kill me, too. I mean, he still wasn't thrilled when he found out that I'd knocked you up, but I can't believe he's being so...well, cool about this." 

He was in just his briefs at that moment, and I noticed them tenting out in front. He noticed, too, and said, "Aw, man, not again! I keep getting those a lot."

"Hey, don't worry," I told him. "That happens a lot at your age. I have an idea. Take off your briefs and come here for a moment."

Even though he had a puzzled look on his face, he did so, laying down naked next to me. I reached over and began fondling his dick and balls, and he moaned out. I then grabbed his dick and began moving my hand up and down. Matt moaned out and clutched the sheets under him as I jacked him off, his balls flopping up and down in time with my hand's actions. Soon his semen practically erupted out of the end of his dick. I released his softening dick and grabbed a dirty shirt to wipe up his semen. As I settled back into bed, Matt leaned over and kissed me gently.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean for you to get pregnant."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I assured him. "If I hadn't agreed to have sex with you in the first place, it wouldn't have happened."

***

School was...interesting. There were a lot of stares and whispers. Nobody was rude to me, but I figured I could probably kiss any chance of scoring with any of the other guys there good-bye, even after I'd had the babies. The only consolation I got was to occasionally jack Matt off, though I didn't know how long I'd be continued to be allowed to be in a position where I could have any sort of contact (even non-sexual) after the babies were born.

I continued to get regular checkups, and every time the results came back the same – the pregnancy was continuing on in a normal, healthy way. In some ways, I didn't know whether or not to be relieved by that. Sure, I was glad that I was healthy (and who would *not* want be healthy?), and I suppose that I was glad the babies were healthy too, but a healthy pregnancy meant I would have two babies popping out of my dick within a short amount of time of each other, not exactly something I was looking forward to having happen to me. But then, another part of my mind noted, if things didn't go well with the pregnancy, it meant having a C-Section, and I didn't care much for the idea of being cut open, either.

Eventually, one early Saturday in mid-February, I was woken by a lot of stomach cramping. I'd been experiencing some stomach cramping on and off for most of the previous day, but this time it was bad. I wondered what was going on, but then my eyes widened as I remembered the description of what contractions felt like.

I shook Matt, and he mumbled, "It's Saturday, Eric. Let me sleep."

"Matt, I think I've gone into labor," I told him.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure," I replied.

"Hold on. I'll go get Dad!"

A couple of minutes later, he was back with his dad, who told him to go wake his brothers. We headed out to the car, and were soon on our way to the hospital. I was helped into the delivery room, where they confirmed that I was indeed in labor. Matt tried to help me out of my pajamas, but was so nervous he kept fumbling around, until Dakota finally pushed him out of the way and helped me strip. Moments later we were passed a hospital gown, and Dakota helped me into it.

Soon we were told that the staff was ready, and I was directed to get onto the delivery table. Dakota and Matt helped me over to the delivery table, where I got onto it and spread my legs apart. I was given an injection of pain medication, and Matt, Dakota, Aidan, and Bryce gathered around me, all of them turning their attention to my dick. Matt took my hand in his as a doctor got into position at the end of my dick.

"All right, Eric, I want you to start pushing," the doctor told me.

I followed his directions, pushing as I'd been taught to do. I'd been told it was a lot of hard work to have a baby, and they weren't kidding. For a while, the main sounds in the delivery room were the doctor gently but firmly giving me directions and me panting, moaning, and making an occasional "Nnnggghhh!" sound as I pushed.

It was a little while before I really felt the first kid moving, a sort of pressure moving down towards my crotch. Just as it reached my crotch, I braced myself, suspecting I knew what was coming next. It still didn't really prepare me for the pain that erupted in my crotch as the baby started its journey through my dick.

I tried not to scream out in pain, and would succeeded if I hadn't let loose a single "Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!" at one point. I somehow managed to keep pushing, and eventually the pressure in my dick went down.

A few moments later, I heard a baby start to cry, and the doctor said, "It's a boy!" I looked up, between my legs, as the umbilical cord was cut. The baby was taken and cleaned up, and was soon handed to me. We cooed over the baby.

"I'm a daddy," Matt said almost reverently.

The baby was soon taken away to be examined, and the staff quickly got set up for the delivery of the second baby. The placenta was pulled from me, and when Dakota commented that he didn't think it worked that way, one of the staff explained that it didn't when the mother was female, but for some reason did when the mother was a guy. My dick was cleaned up, and the doctor soon got back down into position as everybody turned their attention back to my dick.

"All right, Eric, one more time," the doctor said. "Start pushing."

I was tired and sore, and really didn't want to have to go through all that again, especially so soon after having done it the first time, but knew that it had to be done. I started pushing as the doctor directed. Again, the main sounds in the delivery room for a while came from the doctor and me as he directed me and I worked to push the second kid out of my body.

Soon I felt another pressure move towards my crotch, and I braced myself for the inevitable. It didn't seem to help much as pain exploded in my crotch at pretty much the same level as the first time. I cried out again as the second baby began its journey through my dick. Somehow I managed to keep pushing, and eventually the pressure in my dick went down again.

"It's another boy!" I heard the doctor declare, and I managed to look up at my second son as the umbilical cord was cut.

The baby was cleaned up, and just before he was handed to me, the umbilical cord was pulled out of me. We cooed over the baby before he was taken off to join his brother and I was taken off to be given a sponge bath. I passed out not long after the bath was given.

***

I stayed in the hospital several days after the babies were born. I got to hold them quite a few times. They were identical twins, and each weighed 1 pound 14 ounces at birth. Matt came to visit a couple of times, and we decided to name the first one Austin and the second one Trevor.

When the time came for me and the babies to go home, Matt and his parents came to get us. I was a bit surprised to see Matt's brothers come, too. After I showered and got dressed, a doctor came in and talked to me, Matt, Dakota, Aidan, and Bryce. He told us that getting my dick sucked would help in the recovery. We thanked him, and he left.

We all agreed that they would all take turns sucking my dick, although Aidan looked a bit unsure about it all. Heading back to their house, they got a schedule worked out. Matt, being the one who got me pregnant in the first place, would start, followed by Dakota, Aidan, and Bryce before going through them again in that order.

Matt and I headed into our bedroom, and I stripped. Sitting down on the edge of the bed and spreading my legs apart, Matt got down between them. He leaned forward, took my dick into his mouth, and started sucking. His nose was in my pubic hairs, and his chin was pressed up against my balls. I put my hands on the back of his head and pushed in just a bit while he sucked. He sucked for the specified time of 20 minutes before stopping and pulling up. We then shared a long kiss.

"I have a confession to make," he told me. "When I was watching you give birth, I had a boner the entire time."

"I'll also bet that you've have a boner the entire time you sucked my dick, right?" I said.

"Uh-huh," he replied with a grin.

I had him lay down on the bed, and I unfastened and unzipped his pants. Pulling them down a bit, along with his briefs, I exposed his hard dick and balls. Leaning down, I took his dick into my mouth and started sucking. He moaned out as he put his hands on the back of my head. I sucked until he came into my mouth.

The next morning Dakota came in, and since I was already naked I sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs apart. Dakota got down between my legs and stared for a moment at my dick and balls before taking my dick into his mouth. As he sucked, his nose in my pubic hairs and his chin on my balls, I felt a bit of facial hair on his chin and the sides of his cheeks where they brushed against the insides of my thighs. I glanced down at the top of his head, amazed that he'd even consider sucking another guy's dick for any reason. At school he'd always been the ladies' man, and while he never put down gays, there was no indication that he'd ever consider even looking at a naked guy, much less having any sort of contact with another guy's private parts.

While he sucked, Matt came in with a towel around his waist, having just gotten out of the shower. After closing the door, Matt dropped the towel, came over and sat down next to me. I put my arm around Matt's shoulder as we watched his big brother suck my dick.

After 20 minutes passed, Dakota pulled up, and he sat down next to me. "Thanks," I told him.

"Not a problem," he replied. "If you didn't ever know, more than a few guys checked you out in the locker room at school, even the straight ones like me. We were envious of your huge dick and balls. I'll admit that I never expected to see my first two nephews popping out of your dick, though, or that I would have your dick in my mouth."

"Neither did I, man," I said. "Neither did I."

"Just remember," Matt told him, "Eric is _my_ boyfriend."

Dakota smirked and said, "Don't worry, short stuff. I won't forget."

After he left, I turned to Matt. "I didn't think you'd be comfortable being naked around your brother."

He shrugged. "We've all been naked around each other in the locker room at the swimming pool," he said. "It's no big deal."

That evening, Dakota and Aidan came into the bedroom, and I once again stripped, sat down on the edge of the bed, and spread my legs apart. Matt sat down next to me. Aidan got down between my legs and stared at my dick and balls for a while.

"Man, do I have to do this?" he finally said, looking up at Dakota. "I didn't even get Eric pregnant. Why do I have to suck his dick?"

"Because you got to watch him give birth," Dakota said, "just like the rest of us did." When Aidan didn't move to suck my dick, Dakota added, "Besides, I had to suck his dick, and if I had to, so do you."

Aidan looked back at my crotch with a look that seemed mixed between resignation and discuss. Dakota grabbed my dick, shook it at Aidan, and said, "Suck it. You can either do it the easy way, or I can force you. Your choice."

Aidan sighed, opened his mouth, and leaned forward, sliding my dick into his mouth, Dakota releasing my dick once it was in Aidan's mouth. Aidan started sucking my dick. Like his older brothers, his nose was in my pubic hairs and his chin was pressed against my balls. After 20 minutes, he pulled up and, making a face while glaring at me and then Dakota, stomped out of the room.

"If he gives you any trouble in the future when it's his turn to suck your dick," Dakota said to me, "just let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks," I told him.

The next morning, it was Bryce's turn. I was a little worried that he would have the same viewpoint as Aidan, but those fears turned out to be unfounded. Bryce quickly got down between my legs, immediately took my dick into his mouth, and started sucking like a real trooper, even though he could barely get it all into his mouth as it was. He also had his nose in my pubic hairs and his chin pressed against my balls. It was kind of weird getting my dick sucked by someone not even half my age, but there it was happening.

Matt came in, having gotten out of the shower. He dried himself off while he watched Bryce suck my dick. Then, still naked, Matt sat down next to me. I again put my arm around his shoulder as we watched Bryce suck my dick.

After Bryce finished and pulled up, Matt and I each gave him a hug and thanked him.

***

It took two months two months of sucking before I got hard, while Bryce was sucking. Aidan did help without any further complaints, but the dirty looks he always threw me after each time he sucked my dick let me know he wasn't exactly thrilled with it.

Right now, I'm still staying with Matt and his family. The relationship between my father and me is still, I feel, strained enough that neither one of us seems ready yet for me to move back home. I don't know how long it will be before that changes, if ever, but for right now Matt's parents don't seem to mind my staying there. They do love their grandsons very much and enjoy having them around. Matt and I have talked a couple of times about maybe getting married some day, but since he still isn't even 13 yet, that would have to be a few years down the road before he was old enough for us to be able to do so. (Right now, though, we still sleep in the same bed and enjoy doing things like sucking each other's dick, although we're avoiding having him hump me in my butt, and he's still unwilling to take my dick up his butt yet.)


End file.
